


High Society

by ElSun



Category: Supergirl (tv 2015) Birds Of Prey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Working worlds collide when Cat Grant returns...





	1. Chapter 1

The first day of a comeback always involves more, wether it’s a new merger or more money is really not the issue. It just needs to have more.  
When the elevator chimed everyone froze. There she stood in her evil glory. One employee who was sitting on a desk was shoved off before she even peered in their direction.  
Waltzing out of the tiny box she was about to call for Kiera until she realized she hadn’t hired a new assistant.  
“Hmm.” Her Office was a dismal little Hubble at the moment. She called matinience to steam clean it. While she made her way to her balcony.  
The news for the day was a little about her but mainly about the new empire that just settled in National City.  
Smirking, she was walking thru the doors as matiniece continued working. She left and was being seated for lunch.  
When the restaurant was silenced. Helena Kyle was the daughter of Billionaire Bruce Wayne. She had been orphaned as a teenager and spent the rest of her years with a family friend to her father.  
Cat had gotten that much of her story, when the two had met one evening. She had been out and about in some city called New Gotham.  
The two talked for a long while as Helena gave her the tour. When she dropped her back at the hotel, Cat was interested in making a new business partner.  
“Hello.” She leered in just the darkest way. Cat met her and raised the anti. As she sat down. The two could both hear the wheels of all parties wondering what was going on.  
“How have you found my city?”  
“Well, I am wondering what you and the evening will bring. Cause I don’t do sweet dreams.” She repulsed the server moved in closer. The two knew that a sound bite could only add to the soaring stock.  
“Well Miss. Kyle your sweet dreams may have to wait how about dinner and a very intimate experience.”  
“Touché will there be an opportunity to see this Supergirl?”  
“I was going for the long drive.”  
“Ah, now that I do find very engaging.”  
The afternoon was wrapped up with the two paying and heading there separate ways. Helena called Alfred to tell Barbara she had plans for the evening.  
“Miss.Helena I will relay the message to Miss.Gordon. Will the City be in need of Huntress?”  
“Not tonight. I will have to find out about this Supergirl. Miss. Grant dose seem to have found this little gem.”  
“Miss. You do have the illusion of being social for once try and enjoy the city.”  
“Alfred I have never been social. Yet I do find Miss.Grant not as boring as the circle my father was in.”  
“Yes you two do seem to enjoy the darker side of the evening.”  
“Yes Alfred. Have a good night.”  
“You too Miss.”  
She was walking back to the hotel. When she happened to look up. She saw the girl fly by in a burst of color.  
“Hmm.”  
Her phone rang and she picked it up.  
“You seem to have missed another sighting.”  
“No she just went by.”  
Great.”  
TBC...


	2. High Society

“Cat I’m sure you have heard the stories that my father was dating the Catwoman.” Helena narrowed her eyes as she leaned further into the sofa.   
The blonde was quite fascinated and smiled. She had read and watched the news on the story of The Wayne history, but had even bought into it until the day Supergirl arrived.  
“I do find it very alluring that you and your father are Cat people.” She peered back.  
“From what I hear you aren’t fond of heights.”  
“Yes well Supergirl was ill and she had an accident.”  
“You wouldn’t have broken that sweet cherubs heart Now would you?”  
“Oh you are quick, what gave me away?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Really, no tell?”  
“No.”  
“Hmm..” The half purr she makes with she seems to ponder.  
“Let me say this I do know the hardship of working with others who seem to spark an interest.”   
“Not the story I hear.” She smiled knowing she often wondered what made the heiress So crushable.  
“Cat my world is tragedy, anyone to interested in me is a criminal or looking for that road.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“No, I stand, I live.I am. That is why we live.” She could see that Cat was moved and that she was more than a little sincere.  
TBC....


	3. High Society

“Cat, why don’t we visit the scene of your meeting with the Supergirl?” Helena was showing.  
“Why don’t we find something more intriguing.”  
“Well what would you suggest?”  
“I have an idea.”  
Cat was on the phone she was texting Kara and while she seemed to be busy. Helena was returning Red’s call.  
Cat finished first and was working hard not to be nosy. She already noted that Helena Kyle was not a very nice girl.  
She finished up and was now back to Cat.  
“What is it like to have a butler.”  
“Alfred, oh no. He is my Father’s. However he is what I think may make him a better parent.”  
“Hmm.” Cat smiled and sat down. When she received a text message.  
Kara was actually dealing with a slight hitch when she had a sudden emergency. Cat was also alerted of a rising situation.  
Helena was aware when her comm signal was activated.  
“I’m sure blonde is holding your attention mildly. You have something todo.”  
“Red you do make my life hell.”  
“That’s not all I’ll do.”  
Rising she was closer to Cat as she whispered in her ear knowing Oracle was listening.  
“Cathrine, I hate to leave there was so much more life to the evening.” As she pulled back she let that slight hitch of breathe touch her. Cat inwardly swooned.  
TBC....


	4. High Society

“You do realize that she is nosy?”  
“Red, Cat Grant sees no more into me than a mirror.” The dark knights daughter moved out of the building. She knew Barbara was right she was a reporter but if she allowed for a flying girl in her city than she was the least of her problems.  
Soon as she round the corner and found a dark place she moved to a perch. The night was full of colors the eyes she was born with were not for anyone whoever believed they could be more than they were born.  
Yet looking down she was actually on her own life.  
“Go.”  
“There is some kind of power flux in the city .”  
“Let me guess this one is at the center of a high rise?”  
Barbara already was aware of Helena’s utter lack of empathy. She really was just not with anyone for all the words she knew she felt for nobody. She just was the way she was.  
“Yes.”  
“From here it will be a long haul.”  
“The strictures aren’t level.”  
“Awww,are you sad you may actually do something that could to be work?”  
“Moments like these I know why you aren’t a me.” She was on the roof and she hit the next ledge which was lower before she went up the buildings wall. She pulled herself up by her palms her thrust propelling her upwards as her feet connected with the roof .  
“Mortals.” She was on to the next building. The wind was harder as she rose to the next high rise. This was a fact of the night, the air was colder the closer you went up.  
When she hit the roof she could see what was causing the problem,The air was stilled. The oxygen was not existent her eyes were feral the molecules in lamens term were breaking apart the universe was collapsing.  
TBC...


	5. High Society

“So Red any idea how you want to spend the rest of your time on this rock?” Huntress was using that moment to find the off switch... She was about to call Oracle when the air changed.  
Looking up she spotted the girl on her landing. She had been unseen by the blonde but in a moment, Red was in her ear.  
“You have her, now what?”  
Kara was aware the roof wasn’t empty she couldn’t hear the mic but she did pick up on the frenqency.  
“Who’s here?” She looked around when she saw the young bat appeared. Kara watched as she moved she seemed like a mortal but moved without boundaries as if the universe molded to her.   
“Hi, 2 questions. 1. Do you know what this is? And. 2. Are you into Cat Grant?” She seemed to leer, Kara was a bit scared.  
“No. And I don’t think you know anything about Miss.Grant.”  
“So you don’t know that the device is dangerous and you do have liquid spots for her.” She saw the horror etched on her face knowing she was her reason for becoming.  
“Huntress the readings I’m picking up is that whilst you two are ticking down the shot clock.”  
“Oracle I know.”  
“Hey blondie, I know you have a freeze breathe. Use it instead to stop the flow of oxygen. “  
“Suck it up?”  
“Wow I guess you blondes aren’t daft.”  
She watched as the device began to buckle under force of her breathe. It began to work backwards instead of destroying the molecules it began to restore them.  
“So I’m sure you have your own crew for this, just don’t tell.” She dropped off the roof. As Kara called Alex.  
“What the hell, I got energy spikes all over the city.”  
“Something dose lurk in the dark. Bring a clean-up crew I’m on the roof of the Dowers building.”  
“Ok.”  
Kara didn’t have to stay but she was a little weirded out by the strange object. She was up and in the air when she heard the fleet.  
“Huntress you could have found me something useful.”  
“Oh please this is me we are talking about. “  
“The feed was now coming in.”  
“When did you.”  
“You know when I met Cat the first time? I used my good sense and bought an interest in Catco going thru the employee records I found her protégée.”  
“Really she was just out in the open, which could only lead too...”  
“You really are just like your father.”  
“Hmmm. I’m offf now.”  
TBC..


	6. High Society

The comm signal was silenced as Helena was up athe Wall. She use to wonder what Barbara did with her anger when she just hung up. Right now she was a bit more interested in gettting back to Casa Grant.   
At the moment she would be in time to catch her on the roof. This was going to be one of those evenings where work was a subject she loved to talk about.  
When she first heard of the CEO her first thought was old hag. Until she got a picture and the idea of a very rich and dull lady was not her idea of a bussiness. Yet Cat Grant was the older lady of her Billionaire fantasy. Her being was kind of the way she mentally drooled at successful ladies in suits. (Her Power Suit complex)  
The moon was bright and she was aware of the few remaining lights that could trace her while she was out. So she slipped down to a perch and watched for an opening.  
She found it on a semi making its way down the street. As she hit the roof she silent chuckled at the thought of falling off...   
Pulling out her phone she checked the time, she was a little surprised to get a text from Barbara. As she read it, she realized her former co- worker was not happy.  
She wanted to not respond, but she was still harboring those stagnant moments of seeing her in her (power suit).   
When she answered back the two began their usual... By the time she was at Cat’s she knew Red had made herself the older hero. Which usually meant she was going to have to find some heartfelt baloney to spew.  
Cat was sitting on the roof, she did this every time she missed the office. It wasn’t just her baby it was that moment she let herself see them. Cat had finally decided to herself that she really liked Kiera and Supergirl only made it even better.   
Yet right now she was entertaining Helena Kyle, she wasn’t like Kiera. Her loss didn’t make her seem fragile. She was a dark cloud on the horizon and if you didn’t see it there was a clash of thunder to remind you.  
This was the part Cat found charming, and then there was that body. She didn’t know what to make of her. She never just had one type of anything.  
This was very detailed for the reporter and yet for the person she was driving her crazy. She heard the door to the balcony open and part of her was thinking of Kiera but she knew she hadn’t called her.   
“Are you needing some time?” Helena rarely considered how dominate she was often, sometimes she could see that some people weren’t able to survive her. Cat put down the cup she was holding and leered back.  
“No but I don’t like when my night is put on hold right before a...”  
“Yes we were about to...”  
“Mhhhmm.”  
The two stepped off the balcony and the world with it...  
TBC...


End file.
